Calculate $\frac{1}{2} \cdot \frac{3}{5} \cdot \frac{7}{11}$.
We have \[\frac{1}{2} \cdot \frac{3}{5} \cdot \frac{7}{11} = \frac{1\cdot 3 \cdot 7}{2\cdot 5\cdot 11} = \boxed{\frac{21}{110}}.\]